Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical arrangement in which several separate individual beams pass through a common focus before a first segmented mirror field, and after reflection of the individual beams at a respective separate mirror of the segmented mirror field, are imaged on one or more workpieces by means of an objective.
When imaging many individual beams on a workpiece is desired, the image to be derived from the individual beams may be distorted. The mutual relationship of the individual beams may be distorted due to a solid angle distortion between the individual beams; or, with compulsory constant mutual solid angle spacing between the individual beams, different beam diameters at the objective or in the image plane arise due to the different path lengths of the individual beams at the objective or in the image plane.
The Offner system presents a solution to this problem that is technically very expensive.